Security systems are generally known. Such systems are typically used for the protection of people and assets within a secured area.
In many cases, the secured area is surrounded by some sort of physical barrier (e.g., a fence, wall, etc.) with one or more access doors for entry and egress of authorized users. A sensor may be provided on each door and window in order to detect intruders.
The sensors may be monitored by a security controller. Upon activation of one of the sensors, the controller may transmit an alarm message to a central monitoring station. The central monitoring station may respond by summoning the police.
At least some of the doors may be provided with an input device that may be used by authorized users of the secured area to provide inputs to the security controller. Inputs may include commands to arm or disarm the security system, to arm or disarm certain doors or simply to allow the user to pass through an associated door without triggering an alarm.
While existing security systems work well, they are difficult to administer where the number of entry points, sensors and types of sensors number in the hundreds and especially where they are used across multiple time zones. Accordingly, a need exists for better methods of administering large security systems.